Musings of a Wall Flower: 10 Songfic Drabbles
by xxArtemisxFowlxx
Summary: Ten short song-centered drabbles about Astoria and Draco during her years at school and afterwards. Written as a response to a challenge.


Promised you another one, didn't I? Though I think the Draco Malfoy one is better, I like this Astoria version as well :].

The challenge is that you put your mp3 player on shuffle and write a songfic (they called it a songficlet) using a certain character or ship (I alternated between character only & pairing). The hard part? You've only got until the song finishes to write your story! This was exceptionally hard for me seeing as how I take hours to write even a simple page! Using this challenge, though, I was able to produce a lot of words and ideas in the course of about 1 hour (which includes breaks & looking up lyrics).

Hope you enjoy these 10 songfic drabbles centering around Astoria Greengrass (mostly) and Draco Malfoy (secondarily).

**Important note**: If a specific year isn't given or a recognizable scene from a certain year, then the story is set in Astoria's fourth year.

Please leave me your thoughts in a wonderful _review_!

-Jackie/xxArtemisxFowlxx

* * *

Songficlet Challenge  
10 Song Drabbles  
Character: Astoria Greengrass

**#1: 'Captured' – TobyMac**

_And it's the mystery of you that tears me apart…_

Astoria sat in her usual spot at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, her sister Daphne babbling away to Pansy and Blaise. She played with her food lazily, pushing eggs around with her fork mindlessly. Astoria wasn't much for talk; she usually let her sister take care of that department. Yet this morning was quite dull, more than usual, and she couldn't shake the feeling that something, _someone_, important was missing.

The doors to the Great Hall swung open and in strolled Draco Malfoy, his hair combed but still looking rough, shallow bags hollowing themselves underneath his eyes. He took an empty seat a few places down from her, not saying a word as he entered. Crabbe and Goyle were the only ones who seemed to notice his presence besides Astoria, and she couldn't help but remark on his steady slip down the popularity scale of Slytherin. He'd changed so much that year, it was shocking. Her curious mind wondered, completely fascinated.

* * *

**#2: 'Streetcorner Symphony' – Rob Thomas**

_Can't you feel that sunshine telling you to hold tight, things will be all right, try to find a better life…_

It was a glorious day as Astoria strolled down near the Black Lake, sun streaming from the heavens and a cool breeze blowing across the grounds. Hordes of other students crowded the shore, running to and fro as they enjoyed the wonderful day. Astoria skirted her classmates, however, and walked farther down the shore looking for a quiet place free from the teenage havoc up the beach.

She finally reached an empty space, leaning against a solitary tree that stood erect by the shore. Astoria retrieved a novel from her bag, cracking open the pages as she tried to escape from the burdens of her own life within its pages.

Life had been very trying for Astoria lately; her grades had been slipping, she'd been getting in more trouble than ever, and she seemed to find herself lonelier than ever. All this, her mother had told her, was a direct cause from seeing that no good Draco Malfoy. Astoria sighed as she turned the page; her mother would never understand.

* * *

**#3: 'Jenny From the Block' – Jennifer Lopez**

_Used to have a little now I have a lot, no matter where I go I know where I came from…_

Astoria couldn't believe it. Finally, after twenty-three years of waiting, she was going to be married. She sucked in her stomach as her mother Astraea pulled tight the ribbon cinching the waist of her dress, the white gown tumbling to the floor elegantly. She still couldn't understand it. _She was going to be_ _married_! _To Draco Malfoy_!

She knew her life would change drastically after the ceremony; going from upper middle-class to living in the lap of luxury, with money, jewels, servants, and gold all at her beck and call. Astoria just hoped she could handle it all—and still remember her roots.

* * *

**#4: '(I Got That) Boom Boom' – Britney Spears**

_Watching me all night long, hurry up before it's gone…_

It was the night of her seventeenth birthday, and Astoria couldn't have been happier. It was a small party compared to her sister Daphne's coming-of-age bash, but it suited the girl just fine; less people made it more personal.

Yet even with such a small crowd, there was still a handful of people Astoria didn't know as well as she supposed she should have, considering they had taken the night to attend her party. She looked around at the group, noticing faces but forgetting names; she never had been good at remembering them in the first place. Across the room, one peaked visage stood out from the others, a person she was surprised still showed their face in public, considering what had happened during the war.

"_Draco Malfoy…must have been Daphne's doing_," Astoria mused as she took a drink from a nearby table. She accidentally let her curiosity get the best of her; he soon noticed her prolonged gaze, grey eyes snapping to hers unexpectedly. She was unsettled by his look, wondering what thoughts were going on behind those cold, austere eyes. Low bells sounded throughout her house as the night went on, warning of the time. Setting down her drink, Astoria intended to find out just what went on in that mind of his…

* * *

**#5: 'Eyes Of the Devil' – Seether**

_It kills me to watch this fade, and I realize it's all charade…_

Astoria sat locked inside a girl's bathroom stall, tears running from her eyes as she padded at the swollen red patches that now blotted her face. She felt as if her heart lay on the ground before her, completely shattered into a million pieces. _A_ _boy_! She'd let a stupid _boy_ do this to her! Astoria sniffled, blowing her nose on the tissue as she hiccupped into it.

She was sure this was completely Theodore Nott's fault; he had toyed with her heart, leading her on, only to briefly dump her on his way to lunch that day, as if their relationship had been nothing more than a fleeting thought of the past. She unraveled more toilet paper, soaking the rivers that ran down her cheeks. In her misery she didn't hear the bathroom door creak open or see two black shoes appear outside her stall.

"Astoria?" She looked up, stifling her sobs. "Astoria, is that you?"

Creaking open the stall door, she looked up at her visitor.

"Malfoy…?"

* * *

**#6: 'Why Not' – Hilary Duff**

_Why not spread your wings and fly?..._

"I'm not so sure about this," Astoria said as she stood on the Quidditch pitch, her hands clenched nervously at her side.

"Getting cold feet, Greengrass?" Draco mocked as he strode confidently onto the grass, Nimbus 2001 slung over his shoulder.

"No; I'm just starting to doubt your abilities, that's all." At this Malfoy snorted, standing next to her in the sunlight as he mounted his broom.

"Never doubt my abilities." Astoria couldn't help but roll her eyes at his ego. She looked warily at the broomstick, however, not sure if this really was a good idea after all.

"Oh come on, Astoria; it'll only be once around the pitch." She licked her lips, palms sweating; she _loathed_ heights.

"Come on, you Hufflepuff," Draco sneered, knowing that would get under her skin.

"Don't call me a Hufflepuff again," Astoria replied, sitting behind him on the thin wooden broomstick, her confidence failing her but hanging on nonetheless.

"About time," Malfoy replied, kicking off from the ground. Air whizzed past her ears and the world spun, making her heart leap in her chest; Astoria had never felt such a rush in her life.

* * *

**#7: '3' – Britney Spears**

_Are you in? Livin' in sin is the new thing…_

Astoria stood next to the statue that guarded the secret passageway, teeth biting her lip nervously and hands clenching and unclenching themselves nervously at her sides.

"I don't know…what if we get caught?" she said shakily, looking over her shoulder as she spoke.

"Oh come on, Greengrass; nobody patrols this corridor. We'll be into Hogsmeade and back before anybody knows," Theodore Nott said, checking his watch. "But _only_ if we hurry."

"Are you two coming or not?" a voice yelled from farther down the stone passageway. "Or is Astoria being a Hufflepuff again?"

"I am not!" she spat back to the other person, who happened to be Draco Malfoy. "I'm just…not so sure anymore."

"Hmph… Sounds like a bloody Hufflepuff to me."

"Shut-up, Malfoy!" Astoria said as she angrily climbed down the ladder into the secret passage, the statue ceiling behind her. A Hufflepuff she surely was _not_.

* * *

**#8: 'Cigarettes' – Seether**

_They suck you in like cigarettes while hanging you out to dry…_

Astoria sat in an empty corner of the Slytherin common room, watching Daphne and her friends laugh and sneer from afar. She couldn't believe the crowd her sister hung with; backstabbers, liars, and hypocrites, every single one of them. Addictive, poisonous, and wanted, they were just like cigarettes in an Azkaban prison yard.

Daphne hadn't been very superficial before going to Hogwarts; she had been a real person with real feelings and emotions. Now she only sucked in the popular toxin, blowing out her smoke like the rest of them, and laughing as the burned ashes hit the ground before lighting another gossip. Astoria wondered if she'd ever be the Daphne she loved again…

* * *

**#9: 'I'm For You' – TobyMac**

_Everyone of us will fall, have our backs against the wall, and everyone shares a need to be loved…_

"So did you hear about Malfoy?" Astoria sat at an empty table in the library, schoolwork spread beneath her as she carelessly eavesdropped on the group at the next table over.

"No, what?" a girl excitedly whispered.

"Well, people are saying he had something to do with that attack."

"Wouldn't doubt it; I've always thought he was no good!" a boy gloated.

"So what did he do?"

"Helped them get into the castle, apparently; even helped with Dumbledore's death!"

"What a monster!" a girl squealed as gasps went around the group.

Astoria gripped her quill harder than she intended. She hated it when people discussed matters they didn't understand. Did they have any clue as to the pressures on Draco, what he went through every day? Even she didn't know everything, yet she still felt the burden of it whenever she held him in her arms. It was all she could do to sit still and keep her mouth closed as the group gossiped like superficial teenage girls in their demeaning undertones. How easy it was for them to cast someone aside in their loss…didn't they understand that even Malfoy needed love, too?

* * *

**#10: 'Beautiful, Dirty, Rich' – Lady Gaga**

_Bang, bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich_

"We're absolutely awful, Draco," Astoria purred, taking a sip from her wine glass as she lounged on the sheets of their honeymoon bed.

"I know," he mused softly, kissing her neck as he teased her.

"I'm serious. Think of all the fortunes we've spent on this vacation, the clothes we've bought, the photographs we've taken; and not a cent of it for anyone else but ourselves."

"You're absolutely right…how selfishly beautiful and rich of us," Draco replied before kissing his newlywed wife again.

* * *

I'm a girl who listens to a lot of Britney Spears and an equal amount of Seether...I don't see how that balances out in my mind, but it's shaped me into what I am! I honestly couldn't stop laughing when the song in #7 showed up on shuffle; kept it G rated though, a stretch considering the context of the lyrics! And I don't really know about the last drabble...I honestly think it's the result of a lack of sleep and the happiness that tomorrow is Friday! :]

But those are just my thoughts. What are **yours**? Please _review_!

-Jackie/xxArtemisxFowlxx


End file.
